Fire Emblem (series)
Fire Emblem is a popular turn-based tactical RPG video game franchise developed by Intelligent Systems, and published by Nintendo. It is the first of its genre (the tactical role playing game), and it is based on numerous different mythologies and usually taking place in a medieval style setting. The series currently has 15 games, which cover the Famicom (NES), Super Famicom (SNES), Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and WiiU. Franchise History The Fire Emblem franchise began in 1990 with the release of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, which was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System exclusively in Japan only. For twelve years, five additional games were released as Japan exclusive titles, up until Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, which was released in 2002 for the Game Boy Advance. The Fire Emblem franchise gained much exposure in the west when Marth and Roy were included in the 2001 release of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Additionally, due to the western success of Intelligent Systems's other tactical RPG, Advance Wars, the Fire Emblem franchise began being localized with the release of seventh Fire Emblem title, Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, known at the time simply as Fire Emblem. For eleven years, the franchise saw mediocre sales that declined overtime in Japan. Even after being released in the west, these trends carried over. After Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, only four of the five games released after it were released world wide; Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem remained a Japan exclusive. Fire Emblem Awakening, the thirteenth title, was developed to be the final game in the franchise and utilized numerous features used throughout the various Fire Emblem games to create the best game they could that would be a proper finale for the franchise. If the game did not sell enough units in Japan alone, the franchise would be permanently shelved. However, the game was well advertised and had exceptional sales, more than any previous titles. The success of the sales in Japan lead to the localization of the game worldwide, leading to similar sales success and newfound interest in the franchise. Currently fourteen Fire Emblem tiles have been released with seven of them being released only in Japan and seven released worldwide. Fire Emblem Fates is the most recent Fire Emblem title released with Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia slated for release in April for Japan and May worldwide. Fire Emblem has been represented in three of the four Super Smash Bros. games with six Fire Emblem characters appearing as playable characters and one as an Assist Trophy. Super Smash Bros. Melee introduced Marth and Roy, Super Smash Bros. Brawl introduced Ike, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U introduced Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Lyndis serves as an Assist Trophy in both Brawl and Smash 4. Several other franchise spinoffs game were also released including Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and Fire Emblem Warriors. A second trading card game, Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), was released in Japan in 2015. A mobile phone game, Fire Emblem Heroes, was released in 2017. Games The franchise currently has 13 original games, 3 enhanced remakes, and 4 spin-off titles. Games predating Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade were released only in Japan. Main series Spin-offs Characters The Fire Emblem ''series does not take place in a singular world, instead taking place in several universes, and sometimes, different points in time. Most games have original casts of characters that are unique to their specific games, and over the franchise's history, hundreds of playable and non-playable characters have appeared. Because some games serve as direct prequels or sequels to others, a number of characters make multiple game appearances. Characters that are playable in one game may appear as NPCs in another, while others may remain playable, possibly with tweaks to their classes and abilities. The series is loosely tied together thanks to several characters that appear in multiple ''Fire Emblem games, including Jake, Naga, and most notably the recurring shopkeeper character Anna. Permanent Death In the Fire Emblem games, when a character's health points reach zero, they will die permanently and be left out of play for the rest of the game. This is a deviation from most traditional RPGs, where characters would reach zero health and be merely incapacitated or can still be revived. This leads players to be mindful of their units and use care in deploying them into battle, keeping back any significantly injured units. If a character other than the primary protagonists (whose deaths result in a game over) who are important to the story have their health points hit zero, they end up receiving a crippling injury that prevents them from ever fighting again instead of dying (an example is Soren from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance). Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon features side chapters (also called Gaiden chapters) that necessitate loss of units. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem introduced Casual Mode to the franchise. In Casual Mode, the permanent death mechanic is turned off and any player character that is defeated in battle will stay in the player's roster and become usable again in the following chapter. The purpose of Casual Mode is to ease the difficulty, letting new players into the game more easily. Fire Emblem Fates takes this approach a step further with the introduction of Phoenix Mode, in which defeated characters return to battle on the very next turn with full health. Just as Casual Mode is meant to ease the barrier of entry to those put off by the traditional permanent death mechanic, Phoenix Mode is meant for strategy RPG novices. In Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the introductory chapters that make up Lyn's Tale are meant as an extended tutorial for those new to the Fire Emblem series in general. As such, Lyn's Tale does not feature permanent death. Units that are defeated in Lyn's story return in Eliwood's/Hector's story, which makes up the main portion of the game. However, characters that are lost in Lyn's story are weaker than they otherwise would be when they are reintroduced. *